


Never Alone

by Romhack0101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Cheesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: Kokichi Ouma did a lot of bad things in his life.Shuichi Saihara is just full of regrets. He decided to make it up to him, after death.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Oumasai Week](https://oumasaiweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The theme was Post-Game.
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

Saihara fell to his knees, and watched as the grass waved.

It was a nice day outside, and Saihara decided to visit the graveyard for Danganronpa participants. He visited Akamatsu already, he visited Momota already with Harukawa, and he visited the other members as well. He visited Angie and Tenko with Yumeno, and made sure Yumeno had some alone time with Tenko.

 _The only one he hasn’t visited was Kokichi Ouma_.

His physical form was somewhere else, but they _still_ made a grave for him. Right now, they’re trying to retrieve as much as his body as they could, and cremate it. So that way he’d have a proper resting place. He’d be an urn underground, and he’d be visited at anytime and any place.

Saihara was _offered_ part of ashes today, and he just said he’d think about it.

Saihara still thought of him as a friend, and despite his bittersweet ending, he still felt bad. For what he said. For what he did. _He still did a lot of bad things, just for a lot of different reasons_.

 _Unforgivable_. _Disrespectful_. _Horrible_ things.

Yet…

Saihara couldn’t bring himself to stay mad at Ouma. He still did a lot of bad, but he mostly did it for the greater good. He could never forgive Ouma for tricking Gonta, but he can’t stay mad at him forever. Saihara still wasn’t entirely sure what to feel about him, and kept a safe distance of his thoughts away for a while. As much as he wanted to forgive Ouma, there’s really nothing he can do to forgive him.

Ouma _somehow_ redeemed himself in the end. Somehow, but it still didn’t excuse what he had done. Still. He _really_ thought about it.

Silence.

“What I said was a lie.” Saihara spoke softly. “You aren’t alone anymore. You’ll be with the other people in the afterlife. You’ll be with other people during the funeral.”

‘ _You’ll be with me_.’

It was finally time. He finally let the tears out, after holding them in for _so long_. He cried hard letting out sobs. His emotions getting to him as he realized just how he felt about Ouma then. _He wished he could take back a lot of things he said, and said a lot more positive things_.

 _They could’ve worked together_. _They couldn’t been a better team_.

 _Instead, this happened, and now Saihara is alone_.

Not really, but still. He still missed him deeply.

The urn came, and the man kneeled down to asking him the question again.

“ _Would you like a part of him_?”

After thinking about it for _so long_ , the answer became clear as day, as clear as the sun currently shining right above them. _As clear as it should be_.

“No.”

“With you just crying there, I figured you’d want a part of him.”

“That’s up to you.” Saihara spoke, but he sadly smiled, “But if it’s clear, then fine. I-I just don’t want to split him up after being squished in there for so long. As much as I want a piece of him to carry around, I-I don’t wanna lose those ashes. I _do_ have one request.”

“What is that?”

“If I ever die, could you bury me with him?” Saihara spoke _softly_ , “If you’ve seen the latest season, I might’ve said some regrettable stuff. I wanna make sure he’s not alone anymore. Even if I forget about this request, I-I still want to be with him. No matter what.”

“Of course, Saihara-kun.” The man nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, very much.”

With that, Saihara stood up, and left, as the man began to bury Ouma’s ashes. Glad to have made that request.

Harukawa and Yumeno stood at the entrance of the graveyard, ready to go on with their lives. Just as Akamatsu promised, they still remained friends. Harukawa waved at Saihara and softly smiled. Yumeno kept a small smile, still wearing her hat. They all pulled into a hug, and soon walked away.

With that, Saihara soon felt a lot better.

It may not heal completely, but it was there as a reminder of their friendship.

With that, he left it as it is.

Neither Ouma, nor Saihara was ever alone. Even after death.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Oumasai Week](https://oumasaiweek.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. The theme was Post-Game.
> 
> I was gonna mix both themes, but I decided to stick with just Post-Game. Since, it would've been easier.
> 
> I hope you don't mind how cheesy this fic is, but well, it works. I hope.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> ^^


End file.
